


my heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken

by kybcr



Series: expensive mistakes [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (?), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drinking Games, Dry Humping, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust, Wall Sex, i can't believe "kabedon" isn't a tag, just riko generally being a little slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybcr/pseuds/kybcr
Summary: the general consensus is that you do not touch riko moriyama if you don't want kevin to break your fingers with an exy stick.(well... it's not as if neil has ever had a particularly functional sense of self-preservation, not when it comes to a) exy and b) riko.)





	1. notch in your bedpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bangtan Party Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857336) by [sonnenseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnenseok/pseuds/sonnenseok). 

> mostly unrelated one-shots of a fox!riko au, riko/kevin and riko/neil for kinktober. set in the same timeline as (i was) something they forgot to label fragile. riko is a fox for... reasons? it's a pwp i did exactly zero (0) work on the plot. tags will be updated as i write. enjoy :)

Riko plays Exy like a fiddle. He has the sport wrapped around his little finger, the rulebook eating out of his hand. He wields the stick like a performer's baton and the ball is his poor little circus monkey as he dances across the court. When he jumps Neil imagines a pair of wings behind him, when he turns around on a heel his hair looks like a flash of black feathers. When he takes center stage Neil realizes there's only one spotlight on the court.

The Foxhole Court is not built for gods to dance on.

(And speaking of gods— there is only one, capital G, God and he races across the court, black wings spread. Neil tightens his grip on his stick and sprints to catch up, but Neil’s used to playing the long game with stamina, and chasing Riko is like chasing lightning.)

(Bright. Blinding. Impossible to look away from, and gone in a split second.)

The Foxes are only human, too, and they watch him like one would watch a storm from the safety of a house. Andrew does his damned best to stop him from scoring, but Riko’s in and out like a flash, one, two, three, sixteen goals scored past the best goalkeeper in Class I Exy.

If Kevin was on court too, Neil wouldn’t have stood a chance.

(Lucky for him, then, that Kevin’s watching with his hands pressed to the Plexiglass, waiting for his turn in the ring.)

_ Keep your eyes on me, _Neil wills Kevin, and when he finds a opening his body acts before his mind and reaches for the ball, Prometheus reaching to steal flames from the sun. He tackles Riko to the court floor, who finds his stick out of reach, breathless because Neil’s sitting on top of him—

(—well, what do you say when a god is staring you in the face?)

(What do you say when the god reaches up and kisses you?)

Riko tastes of sweat and heaven, and Neil is frozen, completely rooted to the spot as Riko untangles his fingers from his hair and shoves him, flipping their positions so that he’s the one on top. All the breath rushes out of Neil’s chest all at once. Neil feels like he’s drowning underwater.

Riko looks as if he’s about to reach forwards and touch Neil’s face in that way he does— 

(—reverently, like a child reaching out to touch a shattered statue in the Louvre that’s roped off with velvet— )

—but all he does is reach forwards and grab his stick from the floor, scoop the ball up and get up off Neil without a single word.

(Yeah, Neil’s definitely drowning.)

***

Neil trails behind after practice, watching with foreboding as Andrew races towards Riko with murder written in his face. To his surprise, it’s Kevin who reaches him first. Neil scuttles out of the way hastily; Kevin looks… pissed. He blinks, and when he opens his eyes Kevin has Riko thrown against the wall. Neil winces involuntarily. 

(Who could keep a god in check? Only another god, of course.)

“...the fuck was that? Riko?”

"I'm perfectly at a liberty to kiss whoever I want, Kev," replies Riko, sounding breathless. "Especially if he wants me to."

Neil turns around to run, but stops when he hears Riko continue. 

“...don't know why you’re so bothered? Are you jealous, Kevin?” By the time he finishes his sentence he’s grinning, which makes Neil even _ more _ scared.

“Jealous,” repeats Kevin. “Jealous”

"Maybe you missed me during winter break," Riko adds, grinning wickedly now. Neil flinches.

(Winter break at Evermore… a month in hell, a month kneeling at the feet of a young god, learning Exy and pain and Riko's lines and curves and hands—)

Kevin grabs Riko by the chin and kisses him.

(It _ is _ like lightning, thinks Neil. Both of them. It really is impossible to look away from something so beautiful and violent.)

(And now he knows where Riko learned to kiss the way he does, like he's fighting for his life.)

It makes Neil’s chest tight, the way Riko leans into it instinctively, the way Kevin’s mouth opens first over Riko's and how he holds Riko down by the back of his neck, the way Kevin kisses relentlessly and viciously like a suffocating man chasing air and leaves Riko gasping.

Neil always assumed Riko was the single most vicious piece of work to come out of the Raven’s Nest, but right now, watching Kevin pinning Riko against the wall and tearing into him like a raven into carrion, he wonders if maybe it wasn't Riko he should have been afraid of.

"Why would I be jealous?" growls Kevin when he pulls back to let Riko breathe. "So he’s kissed you. I bet you fucked him over winter break, too. But— "

Kevin leans in and whispers something to Riko.

"Oh," Riko sighs, before grinning that terrifying smile that makes Neil's legs go weak. And Riko laughs breathlessly, still clinging onto Kevin. Neil has to close his eyes to clear his head. 

(Drowning. Neil is absolutely, irrevocably, beyond-the-point-of-saving drowning.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have this chapter titled as "jealous tsundere kevin kabedon" in my drafts lol
> 
> fic title is a slightly misquoted fall out boy lyric from 'alone together', it's "my heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broke in" (as in, breaking in a young horse for riding) but i think i like it more the way i hear it. chapter title is also a fall out boy lyric from the ever iconic 'sugar we're going down'
> 
> wanna know what Kevin whispered to riko? something along the lines of:
> 
> "Why would I be jealous?" growls Kevin when he pulls back to let Riko breathe. "So he’s kissed you. I bet you fucked him over winter break, too. But— "
> 
> Kevin leans in and whispers, "but he's never had you on your knees with his cock in your mouth, he's never fucked you till you're begging, he's never had you tied up like a present. Why would I be jealous of him? He should be the one who's jealous. He doesn't know half of what he's missing."


	2. blood cells pixelate and eyes dilate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the incredible sonnenseok's Bangtan Party Night, linked in the description ^^

"Gay Chicken," announces Nicky. 

"What?" 

"Gay Chicken! I'm the only one here who's gay, so I will, regrettably, refrain from playing today and act as an impartial judge." 

Neil's gaze flicks to Riko and Kevin and he immediately shuts his eyes. They look like a magazine shoot, handsome down to every polished button and practiced smile. Especially the way Riko lounges in Kevin's lap like a throne, like they're not sitting on a moth-eaten couch in the basement of Fox Tower, twirling an empty champagne flute between his fingers like he does with his knives. 

"And how do you play Gay Chicken?" asks Kevin, voice low and raspy and doing _ things _ to Neil. Kevin, who's now— God, is he stroking Riko's head? And Riko— 

(not that Neil's watching them, or anything— ) 

— Riko is purring, maybe, or humming contentedly, and suddenly Neil feels inexplicably hot all over. 

"Two people of the same gender have to test each other to see who's the chicken. So, like, sit facing each other, get as close to kissing as possible, and whoever backs off first is the Chicken." explains Nicky. 

(And for some goddamned reason now the image in Neil's head is of a boy leaning into him, gazing into his eyes, parting his lips slightly and smirking his god-awful razor smile and— ) 

"What if they actually end up kissing?" asks Matt. 

"Well, if they both have the balls to keep going, then the game just keeps going. They can kiss, grope each other, hump each other, whatever— the game doesn't end till one of them backs down." 

"Even if they end up having sex, like, right here, in front of all of us?" wonders Dan. 

(And then Neil imagines that, imagines him pinned to the wall with his black hair tickling his face, imagines leaning in to kiss the number one tattoo—) 

(God, Neil is far too drunk for this. He's been trying to hit that sweet spot all night, drunk enough to feel buzzed but not enough to feel sad, but all he's hit so far is rock bottom, apparently.) 

"It goes as far as it needs to go before someone pulls away, like, clearly says _ no more." _

_ As far as it needs to go. _

Neil counts the empty glasses in front of Kevin and Riko and the glass in front of his own seat. Andrew brought out the big guns tonight, the good liquor that's likely ‘borrowed' from Wymack's kitchen cupboard, and the bottles sit like bombs on the battered coffee table someone dragged off the side of the road into the basement a few months ago. Riko sips from his glass delicately like a vampire sampling blood, Kevin downs his glasses like water. 

_ I am not hoping for anything _ , Neil tells himself. 

Allison beckons Renee with a catlike smile and leans forwards in her seat. Renee only nods, the room falling silent save for the clink of Kevin putting down what must be his fifth or sixth drink. 

Neil is trying to concentrate. 

(He _ really _ is. But between concessions of _ just one more drink _ and Riko's black-hole presence in front of him, somehow Neil finds himself staring not at the game but at Riko's slender fingers, curled around Kevin's wrist, trying his best _ not _ to imagine how those fingers would feel digging into his skin, or skating across his chest, or—) 

A loud crash and a deafening, buzzing cheer jolts Neil out of his thoughts. He looks up and finds a scene like a Renaissance painting, Allison fallen backwards on the floor with a leg over the table. It looks like Renee had darted in to kiss Allison and Allison had jumped backwards in surprise. 

"That doesn't count!" Allison insists. Neil's pretty sure he's the only person who can even hear her. "I didn't expect it! Renee!" 

She's already settling back into her seat, leaving center stage for the next pair. 

"I'll go next," volunteers Riko, slinking off Kevin's lap and looking straight at Neil, eyes smoldering. He takes one step towards him and Neil's heart suddenly lodges itself in his throat. 

_ This is a game _ , he repeats to himself. 

"Stand up," Riko orders. Neil does without a second thought, trembling from the drinks or from something else. 

_ This is a game. _

Riko grabs his shoulders and Neil tenses up at the touch, expecting an electric shock or a stab or something, but he only turns their positions around so that Riko's back is to the couch. Then Riko grabs the back of his neck, making him stumble forwards unsteadily. 

_ This is a game. _

"You haven't drunk _ that _ much," notes Riko. 

_ (It's not the alcohol I'm drunk on, _ Neil thinks dizzily.) He looks up. 

_ This is a game and I am losing. _

Riko's eyes have always been magnetic, drawing Neil like a moth to flame, in the way that fire kills moths and yet they still follow the flames. He briefly wonders if his wings are going to catch fire, then forces himself to look away: 

to Riko's mouth, usually scowling or saying something awful or kissing Kevin but loosened by the alcohol into a slight smirk, 

to Riko's cheeks, flushed slightly pink, like he's only had one drink and not four, and the stark black number one tattoo on his left cheekbone, 

to Riko's jet-black hair, now almost at his chin after he let it grow out. Neil knows it's soft, knows Kevin likes to run his fingers through Riko's hair like one would pet a cat, and Neil suddenly wonders why he never took the opportunity to do that over winter break... 

(...wonders why he doesn't just take it now?) 

And before he can second-guess himself Neil reaches up and brushes a strand of hair out of Riko's eyes, then runs his fingers through it and relishes in the small noise Riko makes. It's soft, feels like raven feathers ought to. 

Both of his hands are on Riko now, and Riko is still holding him by the neck. Riko realizes this at the same time as Neil and pulls him closer, till his feet are between Riko's, till he can count Riko's eyelashes, till he can hear Riko's breathing. The space between their faces shrinks to ten inches, to five, to one. 

Heart hammering in his chest, Neil breathes in at the same time as Riko, willing himself not to move any closer. He imagines Riko as a marble statue and imitates him, rooted to the spot. 

(Then he catches a glance of Kevin out of the corner of his eye and changes his mind.) 

He counts to five and kisses Riko. 

It's a moment before Riko reciprocates, sucking on Neil's bottom lip before tracing his tongue along the seam of his lips. Neil immediately licks into Riko's mouth in response, who responds in earnest. The basement is drafty and cold but Neil's burning up, shivering like a quivering flame starting from his mouth spreading outwards. Riko tastes like champagne (and briefly Neil remembers that alcohol is flammable, that must be why he tastes like fire). 

Neil feels Riko's hand on his neck pulling him downwards— Riko must have sat down on the armchair. He doesn't break the kiss (Riko makes sure of that, with Neil's bottom lip between his teeth) but this position is starting to really hurt his neck from leaning down. 

_ Whoever pulls away is the chicken. _

Goddamn, Riko really is clever. 

_ This is a game... and I don't intend on losing. _

Neil moves his hands out of Riko's hair to his shoulders to steady himself and pulls his right leg, then his left leg over Riko's and settles into his lap, triumphant— then gasps. 

(Neil's plan backfired.) 

(Very badly.) 

(Because he was trying to take back the upper hand, because goddamn if he lets Riko win this while the Foxes, while _ Kevin _ of all people are watching. Because he thought getting into Riko's lap the way Riko does with Kevin would be a _ great _ idea. Only Neil's hard.) 

And the moment Neil shifts his weight his hard-on rubs against Riko's thigh and he hears himself make some sort of noise. The moment he knows he is well and truly fucked is when he hears Riko laugh quietly against his mouth. Riko grabs Neil's hips and pulls him forwards, and the pressure isn't nearly enough or anything at all, through three layers of fabric, but Neil has to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from moaning. He nearly grinds down into Riko again, desperate for something, _ anything _ , but Riko pulls back slightly. 

It takes several blinks for Neil's vision to clear and when it does he finds Riko staring at him, pupils blown wide, hair a tousled mess. His lip is bleeding; Neil suddenly realizes it's Riko's blood he tastes, not his own. 

Riko leans into his ear and whispers, sending chills down his spine. His head is spinning so it takes him a second to process what Riko's saying. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" 

Neil jerks backwards but chokes on a moan at the pressure on his crotch. 

"No," he breathes, "what- God, no, I-" 

"Really?" Riko murmurs. "Because this tells me otherwise." His hand slides down from the back of his neck to his legs, pulls his thighs further apart and brushes against— God, brushes against— _ there, _ and Neil can't hide his strangled cry this time. "You like this, rutting on me like a fucking animal," continues Riko, lips grazing the shell of his ear, "in front of everyone, putting on such a nice show like some sort of cheap dancer. Do you think Kevin really will be jealous of you now?" 

His tongue darts out to flick Neil's ear before kissing it, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking. Neil gasps, hips jerking forwards of their own accord, and now Riko's rising to meet him, rolling his hips up against Neil's. 

This... this is a new kind of torture, worse, certainly, than anything Riko had done over winter break, because while it was easy to hate him when he sliced Neil into bleeding pieces or called him _ Nathaniel _ (or fucked him till he couldn't breathe), Neil knows that the worst way Riko could have hurt him was ruining him like this, making him a sobbing, gasping mess sitting in his lap. Riko could be the one kissing and rutting him right now but it will be Neil, alone, at night, biting his fist to stop himself from making noise, chasing the memory of Riko's lips and hating himself for it. Riko hasn't even _ done _ anything, just kissed him, and Neil already thinks he could come from this, from rutting Riko's lap through four layers of clothes, thinks if Riko asked him to he would come in his pants right now. 

Riko laughs again into his ear and whispers, "Shameless," which makes him choke on a moan. 

"Riko," gasps Neil. Riko's hands move to his ass and pull him closer. "Please-' He drops his head and kisses down his neck before stopping to suck on his collarbone, making Neil shudder and moan. "I'm-" Riko's mouth moves back to the crook of his neck and bites down. This drunk, every wave of arousal lasts for hours, melting through him and leaving him reeling.-" _ fuck, _ I'm gonna-" 

A sharp _ crack _ makes Neil jump and nearly topple backwards. Someone screams; Neil tries to open his eyes and then realizes the room's been plunged into darkness, every light gone out. 

"Power outage...?" comes a voice from somewhere behind him. "The TV's out, too." Nicky, maybe? It's... hard to tell, with Neil's head still spinning at the speed of sound. He's aware, dimly, that he's breathing hard and soaked in sweat. His pants are still uncomfortably tented. 

"Damn," comes another muffled voice. "I think there's torches somewhere... Matt, help me find them." 

"...go up and check the news, no signal down here..." 

Neil unfolds his legs and gets off Riko's lap, shakily, sure that his legs won't support him if he tries to stand. It's pitch-black, but Neil still feels Riko's eyes on him, rooting him to the spot. 

"Run if you like," he whispers. "That's what you do best, isn't it?" 

Neil turns around and bolts for the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is another lyric from fall out boy (they were my first love before kpop and i can't exactly put korean lyrics as chapter titles)


	3. i got screws missing (only when i'm missing you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember this fic? yeah, me neither

Kevin stands up, eyes darker than the blacked-out room, and grabs Riko by the hand, yanking him up roughly. Riko nearly blacks out from standing up too fast but lets himself be dragged out of the chair and up the stairs. 

The moment Kevin drags Riko around the corner he stumbles, dizzy from drink (and from Neil), gasping for air. Kevin doesn’t stop, pulls him down the hall and slams the club bathroom door open with a _ bang _ that leaves Riko’s head ringing. 

"Slow down—" he pants, but Kevin has him shoved against the tiled wall in an instant and silences him with a rough kiss. 

Riko reacts out of pure instinct, leaning up into the kiss, but then his brain catches up; Riko tries to push him off to catch his breath first. Kevin pushes him back into the wall and growls, the sound sending a jolt right to Riko’s core; he’s still hard from Neil rutting a wet spot onto his trousers. 

_ Ravens and foxes are both carnivores, _ thinks Riko nonsensically, before Kevin bites his lower lip, the one still bleeding from earlier. Riko hears himself make a small sound of protest at the taste of blood— _ stop trying to eat me— _ and scrabbles at Kevin's front, trying to get any leverage. Riko manages to curl his hands in Kevin’s collar and tries to tug him off, though he may as well be trying to move a mountain for all the difference it makes. 

Riko’s starting to feel dizzy from lack of air, like the floor’s fallen out under his feet, head swimming, vision blurred. Vaguely, as if from a long distance, he can still feel Kevin’s mouth on his, feels his tongue tracing his lips and hears himself moaning softly. Every heartbeat echoes through his ringing ears. 

It’s— as if Riko somehow can’t catch up, left in slow-motion, feeling more like a memory than anything. 

Riko finally relents, lets his eyes fall closed, lets alcohol and lack of oxygen delude him. 

This kiss is just another one of many. They could be anywhere right now. Riko wonders _ where am I. _

(His subconscious answers _ Evermore _ .) 

(They must be... sixteen years old, give or take, the threat of being caught making them reckless and desperate.) 

It’s… so easy, dead drunk and head pounding, to agree with his imagination and admit that Kevin is only a fever dream nine times out of ten. So easy because it’s only self-preservation, if/when Riko wakes up and finds his side of the bed cold and empty after dreaming near every night, awake and asleep, closing his eyes on the bus to imagine the weight at his side is Kevin and not his duffel bag, tiptoeing around the dorm as if there’s anyone left to accidentally wake in the morning, saving the best seats in the lecture hall for both of them. 

And if this Kevin, this kiss, is only a waking daydream, then Riko will live it for as long as he can. So he keeps his eyes closed, letting himself taste Kevin for as long as it lingers. 

(Knowing he will hate himself in the morning for it. But what’s new?) 

_ Don’t open your eyes, _ Riko orders himself, _ don’t you dare. Don’t wake up. _

A hand reaches up to yank his head back and into reality. Riko opens his eyes unwillingly and finds— 

—Kevin, in front of him, one hundred percent real, less dreamlike by the second. Because in his dreams the tiled wall wouldn’t be so cold against his back, his scalp wouldn’t sting from where Kevin’s yanking on his hair, his hands wouldn’t be cramped from how tight he’s gripping Kevin’s collar. Of course this can’t be a dream. Riko has dreamed of kissing Kevin so much that he’s forgotten how damn good the real thing feels. 

"I—" tries Riko, mumbling against Kevin's mouth, "can't breathe—" 

Kevin finally pulls away. Just enough to Riko to gasp in air and clear his head, but keeping his prey within striking distance, their foreheads pressed together so that Riko can feel the heat wafting off him. Mouth an inch away from his own. 

The first breath of air he’s had in about a full minute feels almost as good as Kevin’s mouth. The oxygen-deprived headache fades, and his head stops pounding. Relief washes through Riko. Kevin’s blurred edges sharpen after a few blinks; Riko’s hands are getting their feeling back. 

The moment Riko inhales Kevin's on him again, licking into his mouth like a starved animal and making Riko moan in surprise. It's sloppy, messier than Riko would like, Kevin's tongue tangled with his and spit dripping down his chin. Riko feels like he might be devoured. It only takes another long kiss to make Riko a shaking mess. 

“...missed you,” he hears himself admit, what he’s known for the past year but his pride wouldn’t allow him to say. “ —missed you s-so much, Kevin,” he repeats, nearly a whisper. 

“Thought you didn’t want me anymore,” Riko adds, wincing at the admission, at his heart laid bare. Watching Kevin and his Foxes is rubbing salt in the wound of a reminder that Kevin doesn’t need Riko anymore (but Riko, _ god _ , Riko needs him more than he needs air.) Kevin came out of the Raven’s Nest and found himself a _ support system, _ found himself people who _ cared, _ but Riko was left sobbing Kevin’s name with a pillow between his legs at night. 

“As if I ever stopped wanting you,” rasps Kevin, catching Riko’s mouth for another messy kiss and biting hard on his lower lip. 

(What’s a little pain in the grand scheme of things? Riko is wanted. It’s worth being kissed to the point of suffocation.) 

_ Anything you want, _ he thinks wildly, _ anything, I’ll let you do anything to me, if you’ll stay and never fucking leave me again like you did last year… anything you want— _

Riko doesn’t realize he’s said it aloud till Kevin breathes, “Anything I want?” 

“A-anything,” he affirms. 

“Then I want,” pants Kevin, (and Riko’s ready to give him anything, any humiliating, demeaning request, so long as it’s for Kevin to stay.) 

(What he isn’t expecting is this: ) 

“I want to stay with you till the end of time.” 

Riko shivers and gasps. He untangles his fingers from Kevin’s wrinkled collar and instead reaches up to pull Kevin’s face close into the crook of his neck 

“And,” continues Kevin, whispering into Riko’s ear, “I want to fuck you.” 

Riko moans in agreement, marvelling at how perfectly his body fits against Kevin’s, how he goes weak with want and Kevin doesn’t let him fall. He’s fairly sure that if Kevin wasn’t holding him up, his legs wouldn’t be able to hold him up right now. 

Kevin has one hand in his hair and the other roaming up and down, making him shiver; across Riko's neck, down his chest, to settle on his thigh— but never close enough to where Riko needs it, that spot between his legs. Riko lets out a shaky, impatient breath and lets Kevin pull his leg up so that it's hooked around Kevin's backside. Tries to say something and hears it come out as a breathless moan. Riko’s hips jerk forwards of their own accord, betraying his arousal; he hears a gasp, either his or Kevin’s, he’s not sure. 

Kevin lets go of Riko’s hair and reaches down to unzip his pants; Riko bats his hand away. 

“You’re not going in dry,” snaps Riko, trying to sound stern till his voice cracks in the middle of his sentence. 

“Would you stop me?” breathes Kevin. 

“No,” admits Riko. “But I’ll kill you.” 

“Duly noted,” he says, “but don’t worry.” And with that Kevin continues, curling his fingers around the waistband. Riko feels Kevin’s other hand let go of his thigh and reach for something, then hears the unmistakable _ click _ of a bottle opening. 

“You,” breathes Riko, “you keep _ lube _ in your jacket.” 

“Always good to be prepared,” says Kevin, then yanks Riko’s pants and briefs down. “And I really wanted to fuck you tonight,” he adds in a low growl that goes straight to Riko’s groin. 

Kevin skips right over Riko’s aching length and goes right to slide against his entrance, then goes straight in with two slicked fingers. A breathless moan rips out of Riko’s mouth at the intrusion. It feels so much better than he remembered, Kevin’s fingers inside him playing him like an Exy game, though it’s been so long since he’s done this that it makes his eyes water. 

“Kev-Kevin,” he croaks, trying to speak around Kevin pumping and scissoring his fingers— no easy task, as with every curl of his fingers Riko arches up into Kevin and loses his train of thought. “This is the- the _ club _ _ bathroom, _ s-someone’s gonna find us- _ agh- _ ” 

He breaks off in a strangled cry when Kevin curls his fingers just right and hits the spot inside of him that leaves him reeling and shaking, his own moan surprising him. 

“I don’t care,” comes Kevin’s voice, low and rough, the sound rattling Riko all the way down to his bones. “I’d have fucked you in front of all of them, in that basement room. Show them all who you belong to.” 

Riko buries his face in Kevin’s shoulder to muffle another moan when Kevin flicks his expert fingers again. It’s been so long, too damn long, since Riko has had- well, has had _ anything _ inside him like this, the intrusion hurts but Kevin keeps hitting that spot that makes him feel like something inside him is unraveling. Too fast, Kevin adds a third finger, stretching Riko till it burns. Riko’s nails must be digging marks into Kevin’s shoulders from how tight his hands are curled around them. 

“Slow down,” he begs, “or I’m gonna- gonna come like this-” 

“Missed me that much, huh?” 

“ _ Fuck _ you,” retorts Riko weakly, unable to think of anything better with three fingers up his ass. Riko thinks for a second over how blatantly _ unfair _ this is, then reaches down to palm Kevin’s hard-on through his jeans and is rewarded with a sharp hiss. Riko lets Kevin grind against his palm for a moment, then proceeds to unbuckle Kevin’s belt, yanking down his waistband the moment his fly is open. “Fuck you.” 

“Thought I was doing that today,” replies Kevin, voice slick as velvet. The sound of Kevin flicking open the bottle again is the only warning Riko gets before Kevin slips his fingers out of Riko and replaces them with his cock. He feels the tip slide up against him, then Kevin pushes in all the way to the hilt. 

Riko hears himself make some sort of noise and tries to exhale, finding it impossible to breathe around Kevin. He silently thanks Kevin for not moving yet, because he’s sure that neither of them would survive it, the tightness, the heat, the closeness and utter _ wrongness, _ that any of the Foxes could come in and see Kevin fucking him raw. His hips stutter at the idea, that Kevin might even pretend not to notice and keep fucking into him until the whole building can hear Riko being taken apart like this. 

The bathroom tiles are no longer cold against his back from how long Kevin’s had him pinned on the wall but he’s still shaking, trembling for want and desperation. Kevin’s length inside him borders on painful, making him grit his teeth to keep quiet. 

(Which Riko would never admit, knowing Kevin’s probably enjoying this too much- but all things considered Riko supposes Kevin has the right, more than anyone else, to fuck Riko's insides up a little bit.) 

(And Riko and Kevin are both used to the bite of pain through sex, though he’s well aware it’s at least a little messed up to be unable to tell the difference between pain and pleasure when Kevin’s pushing into him like this. Props to a fucked-up childhood.) 

“Loosen up,” hisses Kevin. “ _ Fuck, _ you’re so tight- how long has it been since you- since-” 

“Since, what, since I’ve-I’ve had a dick up my ass?” he pants. Breathing in deep makes Riko feel split completely in half; his spine is locked stiff for fear that if he moves, if Kevin moves inside him, something inside himself will break. “It’s not like I’ve had a lot of opportunities to practice, you know,” he adds. 

“So you never let Neil fuck you?” hisses Kevin, gripping Riko’s hips and beginning to thrust in earnest. Riko yelps and forgets what Kevin asked until he feels Kevin crush his lips against his own, thrusting his tongue into Riko's mouth and letting him suck on it. 

“Don’t say another boy’s name while you’re inside me,” snaps Riko, pulling away suddenly. 

Kevin tugs him back and leans close to suck on Riko’s earlobe for a moment before whispering, “Then let me hear you say mine.” 

Kevin hitches Riko’s leg higher to get a better angle and the next thing he knows every thrust is- _ god, oh, god- Kevin- _ hitting that place that makes Riko see stars, knocks the breath out of him and sets heat coiling in his gut. 

"Did you or did you not," growls Kevin, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips that hits Riko right through his core. 

"Neil was just a bit of fun," admits Riko breathlessly. "He's pretty and a nice fuck. But I'd never let him inside me. And slow _ down, _ Kevin," Riko grinds out through gritted teeth. "I'm not going anywhe- _ ngh- _ " 

Kevin pulls out nearly all the way till the head catches on Riko, leaving him feeling oddly empty, before slamming back in to the hilt. 

"So I'm the only one who's been here. The only one who's touched you like this." 

_ (Not exactly right, _ thinks Riko regretfully, deigning not to answer out loud. _ But you are _ _ the only one I've let here of my own will.) _

Any words he might have said are pushed away by a long, drawn-out moan at the drag of Kevin's cock inside him. 

Riko can’t stop the, breathless noises falling from his mouth, the little ‘ _ ah-ah-ah’s _ with every bruise Kevin pounds into his hips. He’s still going far too fast (but for all Riko begs him to slow down he knows- and Kevin knows- he doesn’t want that, that Riko won’t back down till Kevin fucks him hard enough that he can’t walk tomorrow, this twisted, awful love of theirs). His whole body feels like it’s straining to accommodate Kevin, who’s never been gentle and for whom Riko would never want to be. 

Kevin’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, more desperate, until Riko can’t tell where he ends and Kevin begins in a tangle of limbs and skin and lips. 

“-close,” he hears himself whimper, “S-so close-” 

Kevin’s whisper is incongruously gentle to the amount of force he’s using. ‘Come with me.’ 

_ Come where, _ thinks Riko wildly, head pounding. _ No, you come, come back to me, come back to Evermore with me— _

Kevin smothers Riko in another sharp, biting kiss, all lips and teeth- and just like that, Riko’s coming, face buried in Kevin’s neck, feeling every inch of his body belonging to Kevin’s pleasure. It’s an attack from all fronts, the pressure between his thighs and Kevin kissing him and running his hands up and down Riko’s body. He’s quivering all over and can’t shake the sense that he has Kevin marked all over him. 

How selfish of Kevin, thinks Riko, to run away from Evermore last year after leaving Riko in this state. It was never a matter of whether or not Kevin could forget about Riko. 

_ I have you all over me, _ he thinks, delirious _ . _

When Riko’s come down from the high enough to form coherent words he realizes Kevin’s pulled out, Riko gone completely boneless on top of him. Riko opens his eyes and is startled; the tiled walls are pristine black for a second, then he blinks, and Castle Evermore is gone again. 

He tucks himself back into his pants; his thighs feel sticky. 

“You,” he croaks, with difficulty, “Came inside me. I’ll- I’ll-” 

“You’ll what,” goads Kevin, voice a lion’s growl. 

“-kill you,” finishes Riko weakly. “I’ll kill you.” 

Whether or not Kevin hears is debatable, since Riko’s face is buried in Kevin’s neck, muffling his words. For a moment panic hits Riko like a lightning strike; that there’s practice tomorrow and he won’t be able to run his laps, but he shakes his head violently to clear Evermore out of it. 

“That proof enough for you?” murmurs Kevin. 

“Hm?” 

“That I still want you,” he whispers, the words tickling against Riko’s ear. 

This is not the Raven’s Nest. Riko and Kevin are not love-drunk teenagers anymore. 

_ And I, _ realizes Riko, _ I don’t have to pretend he still wants me now- because-’ _

“I still do,” repeats Kevin. 

Riko makes a contented noise and melts into Kevin’s arms, marvelling at the Not-Raven-ness and Not-Evermore-ness of here, and that when you took it all out of the equation, everything that brought Riko and Kevin together (— death, pain, Exy, the Master— ) there was still, at the end of everything, Riko and Kevin on the same side. 

“We should get back to the—” 

“Kevin, do me a favor,” interrupts Riko. “Can you find Neil for me? And send him up here. I want to talk to him.” 

“About what,” bites out Kevin, tightening his grip on Riko slightly. 

“I won’t fuck him or anything. I need to ask him something.” 

Kevin lets out a noncommittal grunt. Riko nearly rolls his eyes at Kevin’s pout. 

“Not in private, you possessive goddamn animal. You can stay while I talk to him.” 

“Hm,” is the only reply he gets, and then, “Why don’t you go get him yourself?” 

“I would,” snaps Riko, “except I can’t walk right now. Don’t exactly want to be running around looking for him. And I need to clean up,” he says, trying to ignore Kevin’s vindictively smug expression. “which is your fault. And,” he adds, letting a little edge creep into his voice, “I just let you fuck me within an inch of my life. This is the least you could do. Now go find him for me.” 

“It has to be now?” asks Kevin sourly (though for his attitude he’s still handling Riko like a porcelain doll against his chest, stroking his hair gently). 

“Better now when he’s drunk and slow. You would think I have the plague from how he’s been running away from me the past few days,” mutters Riko. 

( _ Or more likely it’s because you keep chasing him off, _ he thinks inwardly at Kevin.) 

“Or maybe he’s scared of me,” says Kevin out loud, thoughts on the same wavelength as Riko’s, as always. He’s too busy being smug to notice Riko grinning to himself. “Fine, fine. I’ll go find him. I’ll take him to the dorms, you go on ahead.” 

Kevin extricates himself from Riko’s arms and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his forehead. Riko watches him pad off and out the door. 

Much as his aching body wants to slide to the floor and pass out for a few hours, Riko pulls himself up, wincing, drags himself over to the single locked bathroom stall at the very end, and knocks on the door. Three times. 

“You can come out now, Neil. I know it’s you in there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turned out a lot angstier than intended, at this rate i'm gonna have to take the pwp tag off this. chap title is from the mighty fall by fall out boy ft. big sean
> 
> [...well, you've read this far already, you might as well go stream ON by BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPVDGOVjRQ0)  
love from army and rikev nation xx


	4. if i could change mistakes for sheep count me away before you sleep

This is how it was supposed to go for Neil:

He would sit in the bathroom stall until he cooled off and cleared Riko out of every last corner of his mind, then go back downstairs to see if the power had come back on, then find a seat as far away from Riko and from the alcohol as possible and at the earliest opportunity, excuse himself and lock himself up in the dorm.

(Whatever happened after, shameful humping his mattress or a pillow in his face to muffle Riko's name was not for Neil to think about.)

(This is how it was _not _supposed to go. It wasn't as if Neil had chosen to be in the same room as Riko and Kevin having sex like some sort of pervert. Neil had his thumb hooked under his waistband for some time already, guilt and confusion staying his hand, so naturally right when he decided his self-control was greater than his self-hatred and stood up to leave, still uncomfortably hard, that was when the club bathroom door had slammed open.)

Neil recognized Riko's moan immediately (because he'd heard it before, he realised belatedly, so many times) but Kevin was a whole different beast.

(Somehow a year- longer, really- of imagining what it would sound like to have Kevin on top of him- had never even lived up to the real thing in the slightest. And Neil wasn't even the one Kevin was on top of this time.)

And soon Neil had one arm braced against the stall wall, jaw clenched to breaking point, trying his absolute best not to hear. Trying even harder _not_ to imagine it going on outside, Kevin holding Riko down, maybe pinning both of Riko's wrists to the floor (or wall?), _not _imagining them looking into each other's eyes—

(Soon enough Neil couldn't tell if he was shaking from rage or from desire.)

(And also whether he wanted Riko or Kevin more.)

Considering everything he'd already done tonight, Neil shouldn't have felt it as dirty as he did, a heavy pit in his gut, when his hand drifted down to his straining erection, which- if it had started to go down before, was now harder than ever. It took an effort of herculean proportions not to let himself. Neil was one hundred percent sure that it would take very, very little to come like this, when he had been hanging over the edge for— half an hour, at least, couldn't he just maybe close his eyes, bite his lips and pretend it wasn't his own hand he was thrusting into and pretend the moans outside were for him—

(But if they heard, if he wasn't careful, they would— would… what?)

(Kevin would probably kill him, first. Which at this point Neil would probably have enjoyed. Could Neil come with Kevin's hands wrapped around his throat?)

(But Neil, mouth slightly open and panting like a dog, curled his hands into fists till his nails dug into his palms. For his own pride (or whatever was left of it after Riko had run him through tonight) and dignity). 

(Absolutely not because he wanted to know how Riko and Kevin would finish.)

So Neil was a little proud of himself for holding off, had bitten a cut into his already-bruised lips to stop himself and tasted victory in the blood. 

_Go find Neil for me _had alarmed him a bit, shocked him out of the desperate, near-climax haze he had been under and left him scrambling to find his senses, but he still wasn't fully sure what was going on, not until—

***

"I know it's you in there, Neil."

A cold, awful feeling trickles down Neil’s spine, shocking him out of a haze. He feels sick to the stomach; at what’s just happened, but more at himself, with a hand cupped over his still-straining erection. 

(God _damn_, no one gets under his skin the way Riko does.)

He weighs his options. Pretending he’s not there seems like a great option, if he ignores Riko then there’s nothing he could possibly do-

“Isn’t it a bit lonely in there, coming with your own hand?” comes Riko’s voice again, which is either muffled by the bathroom or it’s- it’s a little rough, from moaning—?

“Did you enjoy the show?” continues Riko with what must be that wicked grin Neil hates- he can’t see it, but it’s all over Riko’s voice. “I made sure to be loud just for you. Shall I continue? So you can come listening to me?”

Neil winces, even though he knows there can’t be anyone else in the room. A shaky breath makes its way out of his iron-tight chest. Neil braces one arm against the stall wall and unclenches his teeth. Silently, with a prayer between each number, he counts to three, then slides open the stall door.

At the sight greeting him— 

(Riko. Just Riko, looking utterly ravished, raven hair mussed, usually-pale cheeks flushed and lips bitten, shirt wrinkled and untucked, with a thoroughly dazed, fucked-out expression in his eyes.)

— it takes Neil an effort of herculean proportions not to come, right then and there. God knows he could, just from looking at Riko this debauched. He might as well be naked, for how stripped he looks under the white fluorescent light.

Sure, Neil had seen Riko undone before, but never like he’d been— well, like he’s been pinned-down and fucked, it was usually Riko doing that— like something had run him through and left him in a daze. His lips He looks… small, Neil realizes, delicate, like he ought to be held and pet like a kitten— 

“What do you want,” Neil manages to grind out. His voice comes out all wrong, scratchy, betraying himself.

“Only you,” Riko murmurs, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Then his hands are on Neil’s neck- and he’s being kissed.

Neil loses his balance and topples forwards into a warm body. Riko’s kiss is slow, languid, so different from the hot, burning way he usually kisses Neil. Absently sliding his tongue past Neil’s already-parted lips, making a show of sucking his lower lip (the way he knows Neil likes it, a torture designed specifically for him.)

Nearly blacking out from the effort it takes to keep himself standing, Neil lets himself be backed to the wall, mouth still occupied by Riko. 

Not for the first time, Neil wonders how it’s possible for one person to have lips this soft; he wants to- wants to bite, and taste, and suck on Riko’s pretty mouth. But today Riko’s going agonizingly slow, each touch melting him from the inside, leaving Neil right on the edge of pleasure. Never enough. It’s so deliberate, the time Riko takes to pull back momentarily and whisper, leaving Neil unsatisfied and quivering.

“What’s wrong?” breathes Riko. “ Something you want from me?”

He releases his grip on Neil’s neck, trails his fingertips with care over his throat.

“You know what I want,” Neil grits out.

“How will I know if you don’t tell me?” teases Riko, a smirk playing on his lips. “Go on. Be a good boy and tell me.”

Neil’s eyes shutter briefly. Riko lands another butterfly-soft kiss on his lips and pulls back just as Neil leans forward to chase the kiss. 

“Tell me,” he repeats. 

Neil lets his eyelids crack open and gives in when he sees Riko’s face, though he’s almost completely sure Riko will not do anything he asks for.

“Go faster,” Neil grits out.

“Go faster…?”

“Go faster _please_,” corrects Neil without a second thought, dignity be _damned,_ (isn’t this what Neil wanted anyways, being ordered and pushed around by Riko like a dog. Or a fox.) “Please, Riko,” he adds, voice cracking, “p-please go faster, please-”

“No,” says Riko easily. “Don’t feel like it. I’m tired.” A small noise escapes Neil’s mouth, which Riko muffles with another excruciatingly slow kiss, carefully parting Neil’s lips with his tongue.

It takes three tries for Neil to muster up the willpower to push Riko off. His mouth feels— _so good. _Like it was meant to be there, like Neil could let himself be kissed all day.

(And get found by someone. By Kevin.) 

Neil forces their faces apart and forces his brain to think, _objectively, _(a feat that is getting harder and harder with Riko's proximity to him and the promise of a plush kiss waiting for him.) 

"Something wrong?" asks Riko, eyes dark and honeyed. "Don't you want this?" 

(God, _yes, _he does, he wants Riko, pretty and flushed and delicate like a gift-wrapped package waiting for Neil. Wants Riko so bad it makes him dizzy.)

"I don't want," he begins, and his words sound unconvinced even to his own ears, "used goods."

Neil winces even as he says it. It's ear-grating. Not what he meant.

Riko looks unperturbed. "But that's half the fun of it," he breathes. "You get Kevin's leftovers. He's the one you're in love with, and the one _he's _in love with," and at the last line he sketches a tiny bow to indicate himself.

The ringing in Neil's ears rises till he can barely hear himself speak. It's not like Neil isn't self aware. Nothing Riko says is news to him. But hearing it aloud: _you have been in love with Kevin Day since you came to Palmetto -_ and from Riko's mouth, no less - makes him feel cold inside. 

And finally, finally, Neil's bone-deep jealousy, that he's managed to tamp down for the better part of a year, comes rising up to burn a hole in his chest. _You have been in love with Kevin for a year but Kevin has been in love with Riko since they were thirteen. _

"You're going to regret this tomorrow," Neil hears himself retort weakly. _I’m going to regret this tomorrow._

Riko throws his head back and laughs, a pealing, bell-like laugh, so loud it hurts Neil's eardrums. It is the most genuine, beautiful laugh Neil has ever heard from Riko, a laugh loosed by alcohol and desire.

"I have nothing if not piles upon piles of regrets," says Riko. "What difference would one more make?" 

(He says it looking directly at Neil in a way that makes it ardently clear that Neil is the latest regret on the list.)

"Why," he manages to get out through gritted teeth. "You have Kevin, you don't need me-"

"But you need me," says Riko. "You need me so badly it makes you _shameless_." He draws out the final word so that it sounds somehow _dirty_ when it comes out of his mouth.

"And I'm nothing if not generous," he adds before dropping to his knees. Neil doesn't understand what's going on when Riko unzips his fly and yanks his trousers down around his ankles, doesn't comprehend until Riko is mouthing at his still-straining erection through his briefs.

Neil nearly bites his tongue off at the first touch. He pushes Riko off with more force than intended, gasps out a "S-stop—"

Riko cocks his head slightly, looking up with imploring eyes.

(_Gorgeous. _Riko brought low, pliant and made for Neil's pleasure. Riko _kneeling _for Neil. From this angle he looks so, so, hopelessly good. It is dangerously easy to forget who took Neil hostage and bled him dry, heart and body, last winter.)

"Don’t play with me,” Neil whispers hoarsely. “Don’t-”

“Don’t give you hope?” interrupts Riko. This is the real Riko; his eyes are narrowed now, having dropped his lover’s guise. “I gave you your chance in January.” Riko’s hand drops to grip the inside of Neil’s thigh. “I gave you a contract and you threw it back in my face.” His other hand slides under the waistband of his briefs. His voice is steady but Neil hears old resentment in it. _Why didn't you stay?_ screams Riko's gesture, though all he does is rest his forehead against Neil's thigh.

Neil can't remember - not after tonight - which lovers, which lost, raven boys and childhood idols. Neil wanted Kevin. Riko _had_ Kevin. Winter break had left them both reeling, Riko using Neil as a surrogate for Kevin and Neil settling for the second Son of Exy when he could never have the first. Neil had been sorely tempted. He had very nearly signed a contract for a deal that was doomed from the start and bound to cause more misery than-

more misery than-

(-love?)

"I find you intriguing," says Riko, and now he's got Neil's briefs down, freeing his straining erection. "You want this yet you're holding back like some sort of sadist."

(And he _wants _to, he really does. Neil wants to let Riko swallow him down and make him feel good, only his _common sense _is blasting off warning sirens even as he's about to succumb.)

"So then why," gasps Neil, "I turned you down then, why-"

He has to stop when Riko parts his lips and licks a wet stripe down Neil's length. The sensation pulls a shocked gasp from his mouth.

"-why now," he finishes weakly. As for if Riko would debase himself for no reason other than torturing Neil— he doesn’t doubt it. Somehow, though Riko is the one kneeling, it feels like Neil is the one being taken advantage of.

Riko leans back and gazes at him curiously. “Maybe I just want your cock down my throat.”

They’re both drunk and riled up and that line is the last straw. Neil curses, shuts his eyes and drops his arms to his side in defeat. He feels Riko take him compliance and run with it, feels a kiss right on the head of his cock before he’s enveloped in wet heat.

Neil is totally caught off guard by Riko’s earnestness when he bobs his head and takes more and more of Neil into his mouth, dragging a sharp moan from his mouth. Before he knows it he’s begging for Riko to go faster, but Riko keeps his ministrations slow, dragging his tongue over Neil’s head like a lollipop. He goes so excruciatingly slow, taking his time sucking languidly and wholeheartedly ignoring Neil’s begging.

“Can you,” he chokes out between moans, “_faster,_ Riko, please-”

Riko pulls off with a wet, lewd noise. “No,” he says simply. “Like I said. I’m tired.”

(Of course. After having just been fucked into the wall by Kevin.)

Riko takes his time, lapping at Neil’s cock almost kittenishly. The brief flicks aren’t anywhere _near_ enough for Neil, who wants nothing more than to grab his head by the hair and yank him forwards- but he’s paralyzed. Overwhelmed and rooted to the spot; the effort it takes not to succumb to Riko and come (-because he feels himself so close already-) leaves him utterly immobile. Riko is the one on his knees but it’s Neil who’s at his mercy, completely given over to Riko’s whims and torn apart by pleasure. As if reading Neil’s mind, Riko’s hands come up to pin Neil’s hips to the wall so that even if he was capable of moving he wouldn’t be able to.

Riko’s had practice. That much is obvious when with no warning he takes Neil deeper, deeper, all the way down to the hilt until his cock hits the back of Riko’s throat. The sensation is- combined with the thought that Riko must have done this with Kevin so many times to be this good- the sensation pulls a strangled cry out of Neil. When Riko swallows around him it goes straight to his head and he feels himself teetering over the edge. Neil gasps and shoves Riko off violently right before he’s about to give in.

Riko _whines_. Like he needs it so badly, to have Neil’s cock stuffed down his throat. His eyes are wide, brimming with tears, mouth slightly parted. Neil’s resolve breaks; he grits his teeth and lets Riko slide back onto him. He’s no more prepared for the wave of pure pleasure that hits him this time around.

Once he’s gagging around Neil again, Riko makes a contented little humming noise in the back of his throat. Neil hisses. It goes straight to his head, sparks of pleasure building, ramping him higher and higher. Neil tastes blood and realizes he’s bitten his lip trying to keep his voice down. 

Riko paints the prettiest picture, cheeks hollowed and eyebrows furrowed with the effort it takes to keep Neil down. Somehow it feels as if Neil has somehow _dirtied _him, used him right after Kevin like a second-hand toy. It’s - to say the least, disconcerting, to have Riko pleasuring him so attentively when his winter break had been spent fucking Neil until he cried. 

(Though Neil would be lying if he said he’d never had fantasies like this, never imagined holding Riko down and fucking him till he told Neil how good he felt inside him. Teenage Neil would have been _ecstatic_ right now.)

_There’s no coming back from this._ He feels his climax building, pleasure right down to his toes, when Riko sucks, _hard_, and Neil barely has time to gasp out a warning— “Riko- _Riko-!” _ before he tips over the edge and comes.

He expects Riko to pull off but he stays there, milking his orgasm from him. Only when Neil’s knees give out from pleasure and he hits the floor does Riko sit back. His expression is sated, a flick of white come dripping down his lips.

(...he must have swallowed the rest.)

Neil tries to get up when Riko does and fails, legs gone utterly boneless. He curses silently and lets his head loll back against the wall.

“Had fun?” asks Riko from above him. The rasp of his voice makes Neil nearly pass out. It sounds like he’s going to lose his voice tomorrow.

“Fuck you,” manages Neil. “I just had my brains sucked out through my dick.”

Riko laughs cruelly. “Consider it a taste of what you missed out on when you didn’t sign that contract. Well, I had fun tonight, at least,” he adds. His demeanor is completely different now from the whining, plaintive Riko who had knelt for him, begged for his dick. Like a switch was flicked.

“Were you surprised?” asks Riko, sensing Neil’s misgivings. He sounds strangely honest. “You know, I have more personality traits than just being an asshole all the time.”

_So he _is_ self-aware._ “Really? I never would have guessed,” mutters Neil. He doesn’t get a good look at Riko’s expression before he daintily wipes off his mouth and turns around to leave without so much as offering Neil a hand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry early christmas :)
> 
> the more time passes the more OOC my Riko gets ;; i haven't reread the series for over a year so i don't even remember what Riko is like in canon
> 
> i draw btw ! i doodled a scene from ch.1 [check it out](https://www.instagram.com/p/CISvBbQgRd7/)
> 
> chapter title is a panic! at the disco lyric


End file.
